


Persona

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: How to wind down.





	Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-05 07:18am to 07:26am

Tezuka Kunimitsu did not enjoy much cuddling. But, if the day had been particularly stressful and the following night seemed to be an endless parade of trying to fall asleep then yes, he did want comfort from the warmth his husband's body always provided. Especially if said husband had not failed to indulge him since the day they met.

Kunimitsu particularly enjoyed the lazy circles Keigo always started with on the skin of his forearm. He wasn't ticklish but, depending on his mindset, those could get him aroused and that rather quickly.

During those times Keigo would simply smile and then - depending on his own mood - disappear beneath the blanket or throw if off before working his magic with that way too skillful tongue of his, until Kunimitsu's body would finally give in with a deep, heartfelt groan.

Tezuka loved Atobe for this. For understanding without words and for not using his flamboyant persona in their private rooms - most of the time. But sometimes, he had to admit, that persona was the main ingredient in getting him off.

He loved everything about his husband. And he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
